


Damn That Dress

by ythmir



Category: Midnight Cinderella
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit NSFW but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythmir/pseuds/ythmir
Summary: Albert contends with a dress worn by the MC that he's more than comfortable with





	Damn That Dress

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in my tumblr ; i tried importing but keep getting error 500. my first work of fanfic and quite proud of it too

“When you dress up like that, I want to keep you all to myself.”

The words had been running through Albert’s head all night and for the umpteenth time, he tried his damnest to steady his heart. He could still remember the blush on (Y/N)’s face, followed by a small pout, and the words, “But I picked this out for you.”

He didn’t have it in his heart to make her change the outfit. How could he? He was certain that a lot of thought had been put into choosing the dress, not to mention the hours and cost of hiring people to have it made. But what stuck with him the most was what the princess had said.

It was for him.

He couldn’t explain it even to himself why he said what he had said. The only thing he was sure of, was that if it was for him then he wanted it for him alone. Just for his eyes alone. And he had said it, hadn’t he? At first he wanted her to change outfits. He could still feel the almost overwhelming desire to scoop her up and bring her to his room. But then thought against it. That would be rude. And certainly not the way a Stein knight should act.

So he had agreed, begrudgingly, and escorted (Y/N) to the ballroom. He had almost regretted it instantly, what with the nobles and bureaucrats swarming around her instantly. Even King Byron had approved of her gown, and Nico had pleasantly commented on how gorgeous she looked. For a moment he wanted to make something up in order for her to definitely change. He didn’t like the way the other people stared at her, and he dared not imagine what they were thinking. Just when he was about to decide, (Y/N) motioned for him to come closer, and when he had reached her, she had stood on the tips of her toes and whispered,

“They can look all they want but this for you, Al.”

Albert couldn’t quite hide the blush he knew was forming on his cheeks, “Of course. I knew that.” And he coughed nervously, hoping the blush would go away quickly.

(Y/N) giggled at him, and for what seemed to be fiftieth time that night, Albert could feel a warm need growing inside him.

The end of the ball came not soon enough for him. Nico and the other knights had seen to the other guests, including (Y/N), who had her hand casually on Nico’s arm. Albert tried not to think about it too much, and focused on escorting King Byron to his chambers.

“Wait a minute, Albert.” King Byron called out to him just as he was about to leave. “Tonight’s ball, how did you find it?”

Albert’s brows furrowed. “It was excellent, your majesty. The guests were very much pleased. And if I’m not mistaken, one of our lords was able to a secure a good deal with Laurelia’s nobles with regards to rights for breeding with our horses. Everything according to your plans, your majesty.”

“Hmmmm.” King Byron raised his eye to look at him. “And what about your plans? Did they go just as well?”

“I don’t understand -”

“You’ve been looking at her. All night.”

Albert almost cursed himself as he felt himself blush yet again. “King Byron, I was making sure the princess was not being bothered or harrassed by any of the other nobles. Our relations with Wysteria is just as crucial as all the other countries. As captain of the knights, it is my duty to ensure that the ball goes as smoothly as possible for all our guests. Princess (Y/N) is important and valuable to m- Stein, and I will not allow any harm to come to her.”

King Byron smiled at him, and motioned towards the door. “You may take your leave, Al. If you don’t hurry, she might just fall asleep. Nico escorted her to her room, didn’t he?”

Albert bowed deeply, unable to say the things he had in his mind about the fact that he had seen Nico chatting with the princess all night long, and settled for, “Thank you, your majesty. Good night.”

Without missing a beat, Albert quickly headed towards (Y/N)’s chambers, his head filled with thoughts he wasn’t all too familiar with, and a strong, needy desire in his gut that had been demanding his attention the moment he had seen (Y/N) that night.

He didn’t hesitate to knock upon reaching her chambers and when he heard a voice telling him to come in, he didn’t even think twice.

“Sir Albert.” (Y/N) stood up from her chair, smiling. But then her smile turned to concern.“Is there anything wrong? You look troubled.”

“It’s late. Your not changed yet.” Albert closed the door behind him slowly and dared not take another step. Not when he could feel all sorts of things in him. Not with her hair a messy tumble of (H/C).

And her dress. Goddamn that dress.

It was the color of midnight sky, with pearls as stars scattered across the universe. It had a high collar and was rather conservative at front, with intricate rose and lily embrodieries. But it was the fact that her entire back was exposed that had set off alarm bells inside Albert’s head. Not to mention the fact that the gown was snugly fitting her waist and showing of her collar bones and shoulders quite temptingly.

“I’m sorry, I had requested for some tea to help me calm down.” Again her smile. “You know how it is after these events. I still get the jitters after.” She motioned towards the chair. “Would you like to join me?”

Albert couldn’t have said no. He crossed the room in two steps and stood beside the princess, taking the teapot to pour tea for them both. He noticed that the cup before him was already filled with warm, jasmine tea. And he was just about to say something about it when (Y/N) cut him off.

“I have been expecting you,” she said, blushing up to her ears. “Or rather, I had hoped you would come. But I didn’t really think you would. It’s just that you were so busy and all, and I didn’t want to cause trouble. I wanted -”

Albert leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She tasted like the sweet tarts that had been served as dessert earlier, strawberries and cream, and his head whirled with thoughts of doing more. He kissed her again, deeper this time, savoring the way she tasted and the way she moved her lips against his.

He tried to steady himself as he moved his head away. He kept one hand firmly on the small of the (Y/N)’s back, keeping her close. She was blushing, and was looking up at him with her mouth still slightly open. With his free hand, he traced her lips gently, and he felt her quiver under his touch.

And that was all what Albert needed to push him over the edge. With one swift movement, he lifted her up in his arms. She gave a small laugh, half surprised half delighted, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck, and she moved to kiss him again. With practised ease, he walked towards the bed, and sat down, steadying her on his lap.

(Y/N) reached to take his glasses but he caught her wrist, his grip both gentle and firm, and said, “I like to keep them on.”

“But we might break them again.” She said. “The last time you -”

He shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. I want to see you properly all throughout.” And without saying anything else, he kissed her again, hungrily, pouring his desire unto her as he found her tongue. She moaned, her hands on his chest, and he felt himself harden at the sound.

He moved his lips to her neck, nibbling. When he reached its base, he bit her and (Y/N) moaned, her hands moving to his hair. He could feel her getting warmer all over, especially between her legs.

His hands moved to the her back, tracing her exposed skin, making her moan further with anticipation and pleasure. He found the small clasps at the the base of her spine, unhooking them with a swiftness that was urgent and needy. For a moment, he thought it was a shame for her to take it off but he wanted to feel her skin against him, wanted to feel her warmth all over him.

She moaned his name as the dress came free and she tugged at his clothes too, unclasping the hooks of his uniform and finally removing his shirt. Her fingers moved to trace the scar on his chest, and he couldn’t help but kiss her as she did. He felt her hesitate for a moment, and he looked at her.

She was blushing again, yet there was a glow to her skin now. And he looked at her with wonder.

“What is it, Al?” She asked.

He couldn’t explain it. He just felt it and damn did he feel deeply. He placed one hand behind her neck, the other moving up her back, pulling her closer. And he whispered, “Mine.”

He was on top of her now, his hand holding both of her wrists above her head, his knee parting her legs. Her breathing was partly ragged, partly moaning as he moved and filled her up. She tensed, then relaxed, and Albert himself let escape a moan.

If anybody were to ask Albert what he felt about the Princess of Wysteria, he knew he wouldn’t be able to answer straight. He was a knight of Stein after all, and issues were complicated at best. But he didn’t want that to be the starting point of his explanation on how it made him happy to hear her laugh, of how he wanted to protect her (something he doubted the knights of Wysteria could accomplish), of how he wanted to always be by her side. But most importantly, of how much he loved her.

Albert watched (Y/N)’s expression change, her breathing shallower and quicker, her legs tensing around his waist. He let her wrists go and she instantly raised her hands and moved to link themselves around his neck. He continued to move, aware of his nearing orgasm.

Without missing a beat, he raised himself up, (Y/N)’s legs following suit, still wrapped around him. She gave a small surprised yelp that turned into a low, husky moan as his thrusts were deeper, harder. In response, (Y/N)’s legs almost went limp, and he felt her almost clamping around him as he continued.

“Albert, I’m-” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence, the rest lost as she moaned with pleasure, her legs twitching, her hips responding to his. She tried holding on to his arms but she could only reach his chest, and when her nails dug at his skin, Albert came as well, moaning as he did.

He did his best to try not to collapse on top of her, and succeeded at doing so beside her instead. She giggled at him, her eyes still glazed with pleasure.

“Your glasses didn’t slip this time.” She said, raising herself up on her elbows, and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“No, it didn’t.” He answered. “I wouldn’t want to miss all those expressions on your face. I love the way you look whenever i take you to bed.”

At this, (Y/N) let out a laugh.

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no. Its just that you’re so honest.” She said. “And that’s what I love most about you, Albert.”

Albert’s eyes widened, then he smiled. He moved to face her, his arm around her waist possessively. “I’m sorry I asked you to change earlier. That wasn’t right. I shouldn’t be jealous like that. It’s just that,” He paused, “I didn’t like the idea of other people having impure thoughts about you.”

(Y/N) shook her head. “It’s all right, I’m not angry about that anymore. I just wanted to be beautiful for you tonight. I wanted you to be proud of me, in a way.”

“I’ll always be proud of you.” Albert moved a lock of hair from her face. “And you looked absolutely stunning tonight. Just as you always do.”

She beamed at him, and he felt her swell with pride. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Yes.” He kissed her on the forehead. “Yes, you did.”


End file.
